Some electrosurgical systems require the introduction of an irrigation fluid in order to produce a desired effect at the surgical site. Such systems may include an RF generator, a disposable hand piece or device connected to the generator and a source of irrigation fluid. Prior to use, these systems must be set up and part of the set up process requires that the system for delivering fluid be purged such that fluid can be supplied immediately when an RF output is activated.
Typically, the priming, or purging, process in existing systems requires efforts of coordination between the surgical staff positioned in a sterile field who only handle the sterile disposable device, and other operating personal positioned outside of the sterile field and who control the fluid delivery system on the generator in order to perform the purging process. This coordinated effort can be both distracting to a number of personnel in the operating room, and may also delay the start of the surgical procedure.
Some systems, which integrate a purging process into the generator, typically work by allowing fluid delivery for a fixed period of time. This timed delivery, however, is only approximate, and usually requires the attention of the surgeon to completely purge the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved and more efficient electrosurgery purging systems and methods.